Blind Eyes and a Mask
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: Lucy's in pain but hides behind a mask. Those that saw through the cracks looked after her for a while. Lucy is given a chance to train along side the princess and Yukino while she recovers. The next GMG's will come with a twist so will Fairy Tail be able to win on top again without Lucky Lucy Heartfillia or will the Celestial Trinity prove them selves victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – One Lesson at a time.**

 _Authors Note: Hello again here is a new story considering that apparently I have shit grammar and that I'm a Rouge Fangirl. This story will only focus on Lucy and how powerful she can be along with other celestial mages. So this story will be changing from start to finish as to be honest, I didn't like they way it was going anyway._

"Why? Am I not good enough to say goodbye in person, did that baka have to leave a letter. A shitty little letter. Thanks Natsu, now I know what I mean to you!" Lucy's bed was almost flooded with tears as she crunched up the letter Natsu had left her. He said he was going to train for a year but knowing Natsu he would be gone longer, due to his destructive Nature. On the desk beside Lucy was a fragment of a golden key, once a powerful bond that allowed Lucy to be connected to a wonderful but snarky spirit but one of her mother's last gifts to her. There was nothing that could stop her flow of tears as she had been ripped away from her family once again. This would be harder for her to adapt, she needed a way of release, so while she still clung to the letter she picked of her letter opener.

The moment was too quick it was not enough, more needed to be done. Soon her porcelain skin turned blood red and she stumbled to her bathroom and turned both faucets on to fill the bath. She passed the time away by scaring her legs, feet arms and neck. Maybe if she let her inner demons out, people will like her more to always stay with her and never leave her. A smile grew across her face as she pictured a world where she felt no pain, no conflict and no sadness, only love and friendship. She stayed there for a while in her little happy place, as the tub overflowed. She finally snapped out of it and got into the tub letting her sins and demons dispel into the water, the colour it turned proved to her that it was working soon she would never be left alone again.

Outside the Thunder Legion was walking by the river with their bags as they headed to Blue Pegasus. Evergreen had gone with Elfman to connect more without the trouble form he guild although they will have Mira's demon heart eyes on them 24/7. Laxus being a dragon slayer picked up a hint of iron in the air, considering that he knew where Lucy lived thanks to her team barging in like it was a hotel. He picked up his pace and ran for the door, he was sure that it was not the kind of Iron that Gajeel ate as he had already left with Levy to join the Magic Council. The smell grew stronger the closer he got, leaving his bag behind for freed to pick it up he crashed down the door and maneuvered his way through the apartment to the bathroom when he knew was the source of the smell.

He opened the door not caring if she was decent or not, what he saw horrified him. Lucy lay suspiciously limp in the bath tub as the water diluted the blood that seeped out of her blood vessels all over her body. He picked her up out of the bath and teleported her to Porlyusica's house in the forest, where again he crashed through the door in a hurry. The mad woman came out screaming at him but muted herself when she saw the blond mage carrying a bloody celestial mage in his arms. "DO SOMETHING WOMAN!" Laxus put Lucy down on a bed that Porlyusica used to treat patients. Porlyusica came in with some medicine and bandages and shouted at Laxus to leave and find Wendy. Without thinking he did as he was told, he soon found Wendy leaving Magnolia with Carla.

He quickly explained how Lucy needed her help, and she gave him a glare which scared him. He should of know that if Lucy was hurt that Wendy wouldn't of needed to be asked she would help in anyway she could. So without hesitation Laxus took Wendy to see Lucy, not wanting to risk another glare from the young dragon slayer who had obviously taken after their Lucy. Porlyusica had cleaned up most of the blood that had stained her skin but she couldn't do much about her clothes, she was worrying sick about the girl, she needed immediate medical care which only Wendy could help with. A loud rumble drew her attention as a small girl came running in, she headed into the room Lucy was in and she started her work straight away. A soft glow filled the room as she did as much as she could to her physical state but, she couldn't do anything about how Lucy was feeling emotionally.


	2. Update

Hey guys, I would like to appoligise as I my laptop as died after 7 years of life R.I.P. Any way I would upload Stories like this by using the sites copy and paste but I'm writing this in college so thats a no go. So what I'm trying to say is that there will no be any new chapters uploaded anytime soon, but hopefully this will make up for it but what I will do is hand write chapters then type them up once I get a new laptop. Fingers crossed soon I will be posting this on True Feelings Unleashed and Blind Eyes and a Mask. Again I am really sorry.


End file.
